Farewell, Marty,
by CelestialSerpent23
Summary: Marty goes into the past, despite Doc's explicit instructions not to. As he arrives at the town, he runs into Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. But things take a turn for the worst when Tannen shoots Marty. Will Doc be able to rescue him? The only way he can do so is in the future, and with a broken fuel line, the DeLorean cannot time travel. Will Marty survive?


He told me to use the time machine to get back to 1985. He told me not to come back for him. Somehow, in my small, teen mind, I had decided to do it anyway. I had decided to come back for him, to bring him back to his rightful time. But what I had intended was not what happened at all. Now, it was my fault. My fault that I was gonna die. As I lay on the ground, Buford Tannen perched on his horse in front of me, I realized how horribly wrong this had turned out. How terrible Doc would feel once he found that I had come for him and ended up getting myself killed. I knew this would lead to something awful. Doc would blame my death on himself; he'd believe that it was his fault, because he had been the one to invent the time machine. If he hadn't done that, none of this would've happened. It was partially true, but if I hadn't been so stubborn, so immature, I would've been back in my own time.

I felt a sudden pain spark in my side as Tannen leaped off his horse and jabbed me with the spiked heel of his boot. He chuckled mercilessly as I squirmed slightly, pulling myself into a ball to protect the sore spot.

"Get up, Runt. This ain't the time to take a load off!" Buford snarled, kicking me hard in the stomach. When I didn't move, he growled, harshly gripping my shoulders and yanking me to my feet. I swayed a little as I gained my balance, coughing.

"Hey…I'm sorry for…callin' you Mad Dog," I apologized breathlessly. Tannen's eyes grew dark and cold. His hand slipped into his pocket, and he pulled out a gun, aiming it at my chest. At this moment, I only felt one thing. It was the one feeling inside of me, one that I couldn't mistake: Regret.

"I told you, I HATE that name! You're dead you yella coward! Ya hear me? Dead….." Then the man loaded the gun, and fired. I felt the bullet hit my chest, and I flew backwards, landing on my back. The wound I now had was allowing the warm, valuable blood inside of me to spill out in a thick, oozing stream, which was staining my Western clothes a dark crimson. My world was now blurring, everything around me going out of focus because of rapid blood loss. The sounds circling me were barely audible, but I did hear one thing that I would always recognize: Doc's voice.

Seconds later I felt his presence at my side, and if I'm correct he was speaking to me in a soft, soothing voice. But it soon became a frantic, worried voice, and I felt him shaking me, not too hard but hard enough for me to notice it. I squinted, trying to make the world come back into focus. "Marty? Marty!" I finally translated his words.

My lips tried to form words, but my throat was bare. Luckily, it wasn't too hard for him to make out what I was saying. "Doc…" I managed to force out of me.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to go back to 1985, not to come for me!" He yelled. I took no offense to it though. I knew he was only yelling because he was sad, sad and torn that his best friend was dying.

"I…..I had to come….you're…." I tried to reply, but a weak cough interrupted me and left my sentence hanging. "….you're my…friend." He had a look of pure grief in his eyes, and he scooped me into his arms, trying to comfort me in what he knew were my last moments alive.

"I know….I just don't want you to die. You're too young to go, you have so much to live for,"

A sudden wave of tiredness washed over me, and I started to drift off. My eyelids started to close, even though Doc kept telling me to stay awake. But I continued to maintain eye contact with him. "Doc…? I'm s-so cold….." I whispered shakily, trembling violently.

"Marty….." Doc sobbed quietly. "Please Marty, don't leave me."

"I'm….so s-sorry D-Doc…." I stammered, my breathing quick and shaky as I tried to speak against the tiredness. I could feel that I was involuntarily drooling, and I could taste the bitter, metallic tang of blood in my mouth. Then I realized that it was a strand of blood dripping from my mouth, not drool.

"Marty…..let me go get help. I promise, I can save you."

"No Doc, please…." I squeaked, suddenly on the brink of tears at the thought of being left alone. I lifted a weak hand and softly gripped Doc's arm. "Don't….leave….m-me…" I panted softly, wincing temporarily as a sharp pain passed through my chest. "Don't leave…." I murmured, closing my eyes more. Another round of violent shaking racked my body, and I curled closer to Doc, feeling the need to be comforted. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he pulled me close, knowing that I was fading, faster now. He started to gently stroke my hair, trying his best to sooth me and keep me calm and relaxed in hope that I might last longer. "Doc…" I began, surprised by how much effort it took for me to talk. "I…..just want you to know that I…loved time traveling with you and…..I'm sorry….that it ends here….."

"Oh Marty…" Doc sobbed, tears leaking from his eyes as he looked down at me. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry that I had to drag you into this. Now…..now you're…..you're….."

"Doc….." I murmured, trying to get him passed the tears. "Please don't cry…it's okay,"

"Marty, I….."

"Doc…..Doc, listen: you've invented something amazing…and…it'll…change…the world…" I choked out, feeling extremely tired. "Doc, you're an amazing friend…..and I….love you."

"I love you too, Marty,"

"Don't blame yourself," I demanded him softly, my vision of him blurring. "It's…..not your fault…" I told him, my strength to stay awake weakening severely. "Goodbye, Doc," I whispered, and then I shut my eyes, growing limp in the scientist's arms.

(Marty isn't telling this part, I'm just writing it cause I feel like it)

The scientist let out a quiet sob, and tears continued to fall from his eyes. He lowered his head to Marty, choking on his own cries as the boy released a soft breath and then grew still, heavy and limp in Doc's arms. "Goodbye, Marty," He murmured, holding the teen close to him in grief. "You were my best friend, and you always will be." Doc promised, and then he looked to the starry sky. "Farewell…..Marty. I will never forget you."


End file.
